declaracion
by nyamo-chan
Summary: fate se animara a declararse a nanoha o sera lo contrario
1. Chapter 1

**B**ueno este mi primer fic ya se que me quedo fatal pero aquí se lo dejo para que lo critiquen pero no sean muy duro

**DECLARACIÓN**

**CAPITULO 1**

-Harlowh-san yo te quiero desde hace mucho tiempo y me gustaría que salieras conmigo.

-agradezco tus sentimientos pero…

-Chicas Perdón por la demora

-mmm no pasa nada fate-chan además yo y hayate acabamos de salir de la biblioteca del instituto. Asi que no te preocupes

-gracias nanoha esta nanoha siempre tan amable.

-Oye…Esa persona de antes la conoces?

-etto… si, fuimos juntos ala escuela primaria

-Mmm… no puede ser fate conoce esa persona tranquila nanoha no pasa nada no creo que fate….o si

-Y que paso? Por que la pregunta hayate? A ver con tonterías me sale ahora

-Bueno no te hagas fate ya que vimos claramente que el te estaba diciendo algo y luego se fue con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Que perpisca hayate

-Jo jo jo no subestime a la hermosa y única hayate

-gracias adiós que eres la única si no tendríamos mucho problemas con otra hayate mas

-¨Nanoha-chan¨

-nyahaaa es broma hayate

-pues no me gustan muchos tu bromitas na-no-ha

-mou hayate no digas mi nombre asi

- pero bueno me estoy desviando del tema un poco así que fate que paso?

-Heeee dije un poco nerviosa

- no te hagas como si no supieras nada, no pienses que me olvide de ti ¿entonces que paso? Ya me lo imagino se te declaro verdad?

-Ahí esta hayate siempre poniéndome en apuros y no se como lo hacia pero a todo le atinaba.

-Entonces se te declaro me dijo una hayate sonriente

-Eres muy curiosa hayate

-es que me preocupa lo que le pasa a una de mis mejores amiga

-A ha y yo ya me la creí

-Bueno bueno, esta bien solo tengo un poquitin de curiosidad

-un poquitin?

-bueno me muero de curiosidad contenta.

-Hay hayate nunca cambiaras.

-esta bien te lo dire se me declaro

-heeeeeee dijeron nanoha y hayate sorprendida

- y que paso? Dijo una hayate con más curiosidad.

-Bueno… no creo que alguien te diga te quiero sea algo que se deba tomar a la ligera asi

Que le dije….

-Entonces alguien que te diga que te quiere te hace muy feliz dijo nanoha con una cara muy triste.

-Nanoha solo susurre al ver como se desanimaba.

-y al preguntarle que le pasaba nos interrumpió hayate

-Y entonces que dijiste aceptaste su propuesta dijo una hayate.

-¿Qué dije? bueno es la primera vez que alguien y no me siento con animo para relacionarme.

-así que le dije que no

**Flash b****ack**

Lo siento no puedo corresponder a tus sentimiento ya que hay alguien que me gusta

-pero.. esa persona corresponde a tus sentimientos?

-no porque no se lo he preguntado pero… no tiene a nadien a su lado por eso voy a luchar por su amor por eso mismo no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

-entiendo pero sabes no me siento triste por tu rechazo ya que tu felicidad es la mia pero si no puedes ser mi novia me gustaría que fueras mi amiga.

-eso no debes preguntarlo sabes que te considero un amigo desde que estábamos en la primaria

-gracias fate-san me alegra que digas eso pero… una cosa mas

-si dime

-prométeme algo nuca te rindas y da lo mejor de ti con la persona que te gusta.

-te lo prometo

-gracias fate-san no gracias a ti.

**Final de flash back**

-¿Qué? ¡que desperdicio!

-¡eeh!

-sabias que ese chico es el mas popular de la preparatoria

-no no lo sabia pero solo quiero como un amigo.

-o…¿es que ya hay alguien que te gusta?

-pregunto hayate con una sonrisa de las suyas.

-yo solo fruncí el ceño ¿no te cansas de meterte conmigo?

-jejeje fate-chan sonreía mientras me miraba perversamente no me has contestado mi pregunta es que hay alguien que te guste mucho?

- no podía describir lo que me pasaba en esos momentos con esa pregunta me quede tan helada como la nieve. Y los ojos lo abrí por completo mientras dirigía mi mirada a hayate con su sonrisa malévola.

-me dio por mirar a nanoha que tenia una cara de sorpresa, no pude evitar ponerme roja como un tomate.

-debo responder a esa tonteria?

-solo contesta mi pregunta

-en ese momento volví haber a nanoha, pero ella parecía mas perdida y sorprendida que yo

-tanto te cuesta decirme si o no?

-levante una ceja me estaba empezando a molestar todo aquello no me gusta nadien hayate dije intentando disimular lo mas posiblemente.

-pero al escuchar todo eso la cara de nanoha se entristeció y no se por que motivo

-lo siento fate-chan sabes que me gusta hacer estas cosas pero a veces no me doy cuneta de lo que digo.

-no pasa nada hayate ¡pero porque te gusta sacarme de mis casillas?

-porque la cara enojada de fate-chan es muy divertida y graciosa.

-pero sabes fate-chan no deberías de mentirme de esa manera ¿verdad?

-no será que hayate sabe…

-bueno chicas yo me retiro que tengo algunas que hacer ha y mucha suerte fate-chan con la persona que te gusta adiós

-en efecto hayate sabe…que me gusta nanoha

-nos vemos hayate dijo una nanoha nerviosa y ala vez triste

-fate-chan te apetecería caminar un poco por le parque antes de regresar a casa

-mmh solo asentí porque con ella aceptaría ir hasta el fin del mundo y esa era mi oportunidad de declarármele

-al llegar del parque repentinamente nanoha se me quedo mirando seriamente y he hizo una pregunta que nunca pensé que me haría.

-solo quiero saber la verdad es cierto que estas enamorada de alguien?

-juro si alguien me hubiera sacado un poco de sangre no me hubieran sacado nada estaba tan pálida y sorprendida que apenas podía procesar cada palabra d mi pobre cerebro.

-por favor fate-chan solo dime la verad me miro de un modo que parecia imposible de negarme

-esta bien nanoha es verdad lo que dijo hayate me gusta una persona

- no podía creerlo mientras me decía eso sus ojos se iluminaban entiendo quise ocultar mi tristeza, pero tuve que agachar mi cabeza para que no lo percibieras.

-no me gusta si no estoy enamorada de esa persona

-aquello no podía creerlo, alguien que le había robado el corazo al amor de mi vida, no sabia como ocultar mis lagrimas.

-y esa persona es…

-no podía aguantar mas así que sali corriendo, mientras parecía que me quería decir algo mas, pero no me importo no quería que me viera llorar. Así que corrí sin sentido hasta llegar a una colina más bien parecía un barranco pero no importaba nada ya que estaba hundida en mis pensamientos pero en esos momento escuche la voz de fate pero al voltear pise mal

-nanoha.. Solo escuche al caer al barranco…


	2. Chapter 2

DECLARACION

CAPITULO 2

esta persona no se si me corresponde, pero ahora mismo no me importa esa persona es…

sentía como mi corazón se iba rompiendo no podía aguantar mas así que salí corriendo, mientras intentaba decirme el nombre de esa persona pero no me importo no quería que me viera llorar. Así que corrí sin sentido hasta llegar a un bosque se encontraba cerca del parque estaba hundida en mis pensamientos pero en esos momento escuche la voz de fate pero al voltearla haber pise mal resbale en un barranco que estaba cerca de mi solo sentí el abrazo de fate agarrándome suavemente al caer al barranco.

no podía creerlo cuando estaba a apunto de declarármele a nanoha, salio corriendo un poco desanimada hasta yo diría que estaba llorando así que me preocupe y Salí tras de ella corriendo no se si la iba encontrar pero la fui a buscar, la vi entrando a ese bosque que se veía un poco peligroso pero no me importo y la seguí quería saber porque se había puesto de es manera y al verla que estaba por un barranco la mire y no supe que decir pero me acerque a ella la llame pero esta al moverse piso mal y como estábamos en un barranco resbalo ella y rápidamente la agarre protegiéndola con mi cuerpo y luego empezamos a caer….

-Fui abriendo mis ojos lentamente notando que era ya de noche y mientras estaba recordando lo que había pasado me exalté llamando a fate preocupadamente ya que ella había caído -chan donde esta? Pregunte preocupada

- aquí estoy nanoha al escuchar su voz voltee rápidamente y hay estaba sentada apoyándose en el barranco que se encontraba tras de ella. estas bien nanoha no te lastimaste? Me pregunto observando que no hubiera ninguna herida en mi cuerpo mientras me incorporaba a ella mmm…solo asentí-que bueno nanoha dijo al intenterse pararse

-'Awww,

-que pasa fate que tienes?

-no es nada nanoha no te preocupes intente disimular un poco para que no se diera cuenta de la lesión que tenia pero parece que todo fue inútil. 

-no mientas fate-chan esa lastimada te la hiciste por mi culpa al intentar protegerme

-Esto no es nada dije moviendo mis mano de lado a lado para que no se preocupara 

lo siento mucho fate-chan no sabia que estaba lesionada y todo esto fue por mi culpa lo siento lo ultimo lo dije como un susurro ya que no podía aguantar mis lagrimas al ver a fate en esa situación por mi culpa. estoy bien me decía mientras retirabas mis lagrimas de mis ojos mientras acariciaba mi cara con ternura…

- escúchame bien nanoha,cuando tu lloras me haces sentir triste asi que por favor no llores porque no es tu culpa.

-gracias fate gracias por protegerme. le agradeci un sonrojada después de lo ocurrido

-no es nada nanoha además después de todo te prometí que te protegería como tu lo hiciste conmigo. asi que no te preocupes ya que tu eres una persona importante para mi

-gra-cias fate-chan por ser tan amable conmigo…pero fate-chan como me encontraste?

-bueno cuando saliste corriendo te vi un poco desanimada asi que me preocupaste. No se si te iba a encontrar pero fui a buscarte asi que Sali detraz de ti porque me preocupaste mucho nanoha, pero porque saliste corriendo de esa manera.

-veras fate-chan no se lo que te vaya a decir sea el fin de nuesra amista pero yo ya no resisto guardar este sentimientos en mi corazon

-dijo un poco triste,pero al tratar de decirle porque decias esas cosas me que de en shock con lo que dijo

fate-chan tu me-me gustas mucho se que tienes ha alguien especial pero solo queria decirtelo porque ya no resistia guardar este sentimiento mas

-al escuchar la declaracion de nanoha me que palida nunca crei que sintiera lo mismo no lo podia creer mi amoor era correspondido…NANOHA YO…

-no digas nada mientras fate me iba dar su respuestas se que tu amor nunca sera para a mi pero no importa porque yo siempre estare a tu lado como una amiga.

-me dijo con sonrisa forzada,yo intentaba decirle lo que sentia pero ella no me dejaba.

-sabes fate-chan no digas nada y olvida todo lo que te dije has como si no hubiera pasdo nada. dijo con una mueca de dolor

-silencio nanoha y dejame hablar dije un poco enfadada sabes todo lo que hago es por ti y nada quiero mas que tu amor nanoha entraste ami vida como un aire encantador liberaste con tu hechizo ami recluso corazon,tu dulzura corrio por mis venas y crei en tu intencion no pense que fuese un engaño,te metiste amis pupilas y asi te fui queriendo a diario y sin un horario y asi me fuiste despertando de cada sueño de donde estaba. Por ti tiene mas sentido vivir, porque nunca he sido mas feliz a tu lado quiero siempre estar y descubrir lo que es amar a tu lado nanoha. Yo tambien te amo nanoha dije mientras me acercaba poco a poco sus labios sin apartar mi mirada de ella y al rosar sus labios senti como el tiempo pasaba lentamente.

-no podia creer lo que me decia fate nunca pense quisiera de esa manera y cada palabra que me decia hacia palpitar mi corazon y tanta era mi emocion que derramaba lagrimas de felicidad luego de escuchar de su boca te amo senti una alegria en mi corazon, yo tambien queria decirle en esos momento decirle que la amaba con la misma intensida con la que ella me amaba tambien pero fui interrumpida por sus hermosos labio rosa que saboreaba poco a poco robandome el nectar de mis labios.

-sabes nanoha dije un poco sonrojada al separno ya no siento dolor en mi corazon porque por al fin encontre la medicina que pudo curarlo gracas nanoha por se una persona que jamas me abandonado.

no tienes nada que agradecer fate al contrario tu eres una persona amable que cualquier persona se podria a enamorar

nanoha gracia y creo que un amor como el nuestro es un regalo precioso ... porque podemos contar nuestro mas intimos sueños y anhelos, alentarnos mutuamente para alcanzar nuestra felicidad y limpiar nuestras lagrimas en momento de tristeza y frustracion. eres una luz que ilumina mi vida y tienes un lugar muy especial mi coraz

fate-chan...dije susurando por uqe cad palabra queme decia era muy agradable para asi que la la braze con fuerza para que nunca se fuera de mi lado. nanoha... asi quisiera estar contigo siempre fate-chan sin separarme de ti.

fin

bueno aqui les traigo la ultima parte de este fic se que le primer cap. estuvo un poco confuso y lo intete arregla pero no se pudo gracias por sus comentarios y prometo que el pxoximo fic saldra mejor


End file.
